Thus is God's Will
by Hyatt Insomnia
Summary: Ryou/Bakura, Seto/Jou and Yami/Malik. Those who are born with gifts of the mind have one enemy, a group called God's Will. A group that wants all of them dead.
1. Even Angels Fall

Thus is God's Will  
Rated: R  
Warnings: Rape, abuse, death (and lots of it), torture, cult activity, yaoi and other things. Story is not for the close-minded.  
Notes: A/U fiction. Takes place in a non-existent town before the dawn of technology, though has no appropriate time line. Story will have Bakura/Ryou (and possibly a little Seto/Jou). All couples are more for my own, and hopefully the reader's enjoyment, then actually playing a part in the plot.  
  
Prologue: Even Angels Fall  
  
There are few that are born with a gift, the gift of the mind. It comes in three different forms, the powers of telepathy, telekinesis, and of channeling through touch. Very few are granted with these powers, and even less are granted the ability to transfer them to others. Still, those few do exist. The ones that are gifted with this usually come to be very successful in life by using their talents to help others. Most people are thankful for the help, but there are few who believe the very existence of the gifted is a sin.  
  
Some just ignore their presence while others glare and sneer. There are even some that go out of their way to just keep out of their paths, hoping that they will never have to come in contact with the. Then there are the very few who believe that the gifted should die. They believe that such foul creatures should not be able to walk the earth.  
  
These people call themselves "God's Will". They carry out what they claim to be the wishes of their beloved, God, and kill the gifted, and anyone who cares for them, in the most torturous of ways. The people the gifted love, or are loved by, have it easy compared to the gifted themselves. They are sometimes granted a quick death if they lived a pure lives. Others are stabbed so that they slowly bleed to death.  
  
The gifted though, are not so lucky. First they are raped, both emotionally and physically, depriving them of whatever dignity or pride they had. Then, they are tied to a cross by thin wire known as 'woman's hair'. The wire is tied tight enough to pierce skin, letting small drops of blood pour out of their body. When they finally reach the near point of death, they are put in the towns of public places as a message from God. Most, if lucky, die within minutes of being set there.  
  
Ryou, one that was gifted with the power to read minds, walked along the candlelit streets of the wonderful town of Christiania. He face was flustered and red, and his hands where angrily shoved into his pockets. He had just gotten into his fight with his lover, well ex-lover now, Bakura and was in a terribly bad mood.  
  
To him, it seemed like they where always fighting. Bakura always called him weak for using his powers to capture people like thieves and murders; sometimes he even caught rapists or kidnappers. He told him why should he use his gift to help people when he could be using them to rob him? Ironically enough, Bakura was a thief; so he didn't quite understand why exactly Ryou wanted to help people, not hurt them.  
  
He trudged, if possible, even slower now. "Baka Bakura," he whispered holding back the urge to cry. A lump was beginning to form in his throat, causing it to throb in pain. His chocolate brown eyes, even though blood shot and on the verge of tears, still shone with all the innocence in the world.  
  
The thing he hated in the most in the world was fighting with Bakura. Of course, it was just his luck to fall in love with a cold, selfish, good-stealing bastard. He was exactly the type of person he vowed to protect the town from. That was how they met.  
  
He could recall that night without even really having to try. Bakura had been trying to rob a jewelry store, when Ryou had finally caught him. He had been working on this case for a couple days, and unlike others, he was having troubles. Bakura, too, had a gift. His gift was that of telekinesis.   
  
Unluckily for the robber, he could also be pretty careless when he thought he was home free. He had carelessly walked along, what he thought was an empty street by the lake, when Ryou spoke to him in his mind. The sudden outburst caused Bakura to loose his footing and tumble into the lake. It was then that Ryou had revealed himself to him.  
  
The image of Bakura after he fell in the lake was still fresh in his mind. It had been the first time in so long that he had actually been able to laugh. Then the look on the robber's face was even more priceless. He had tried to look insulted, but he couldn't help but smile also, and moments had started laughing with the boy. Ryou couldn't bring himself to arrest him, so he told him to run off to another town.  
  
Like Bakura would actually listen. His exact words where, "Why should I leave town when I could stay here with a pretty thing like you." It had been four months since that day, and Bakura had stayed with him just like he said.  
  
'Maybe I should go back and talk to him,' Ryou thought to himself, shaking his head a bit. He was now crying softly, making no sound but the streams of tears rolled down his face. He was one of those few people that could manage to cry without getting red and splotching. Actually, minus the slightly blood shot eyes, Ryou look very beautiful when he cried.   
  
Right when he was about to go back, he was stopped by a shadowy figure. The person had a hat on and his head bent down so he was unable to see his face. He was also, wearing the outfit of a priest. "You shouldn't be out by yourself so late at night, oh pretty one," a cold voice whispered to him, practically spitting the words at the silver haired boy. "You are the one they call Ryou Bakura, are you not?"  
  
"W-what is it that you want from me?" Ryou asked biting down on his lower lip afterwards, hard enough to draw blood. He knew very well what the man wanted.  
  
"I'm just here to serve God's will," the man titled his head upwards to finally let the boy see his face, reveling shaggy black bands, and blood red eyes. It didn't matter if the boy saw; he'd be dying soon anyways.  
  
A sudden jolt of pain shot through Ryou's body, mostly on the top of his head. It didn't take a genius to know that he had been smack with what was probably the underside of a crucifix. Everything went black as his body fell forward hitting the pavement with a loud 'thump'.  
  
It seemed like forever before he had finally awoken. When he did, Ryou really wish he hadn't. He found himself bound by the legs, arms, chest and throat to a large metal cross. Not to mention completely void of any form of clothing. There was a pain at his entrance; he could feel the blood trickling down his leg. He had been raped while he was unconscious.   
  
Now, like so many before him, he was set out as a display at the center of the town. A note was at the foot of the cross, though no one dared to read it. He could feel his breath and heart beat dying down, because of this, he let his eyes close. He wasn't stupid enough to believe he could actually make it through this. No one had ever been caught by "God's Will" and lived. With the last of his energy, he searched the minds until he found the one he loved.  
  
'Bakura,' he whispered into the other's mind. 'I'm sorry. I should've been stronger.'  
  
'Ryou?' a voice called back inside his own mind. The sweet sound made him smile, 'What the hell are you talking about?'  
  
'God's Will, they got me. Forgive me.' A solitary tear streamed down his cheek. He had been trying his hardest not to cry. He had always promised himself that if they did ever catch him, he would die without crying. How very wrong he was. 'I love you,' was the last thing he said before he fell unconscious again; his body limp on the blood soaked metal cross.  
  
Bakura ran as fast as he could from his house to the center of the town. He looked up at the broken form of what seemed to be his dead lover. "Ryou…" he whispered walking up to his form. It took all of his strength not to break down right there, or vomit. He felt sick.  
  
Dark chocolate eyes then trailed down to the small envelope Ryou's blood was now dripping upon. He grasped the parchment in his hands, and ripped it open furiously. It read:  
  
  
  
Ryou Bakura has been convicted of the crime of using unnatural and holy powers in order to act as a god himself. In the name of the true lord God, this boy has been killed. May his soul rot in hell for all eternity.  
  
God's will has been served.  
  
Amen.  
  
  
  
End notes: Yeah, that's the prologue. It's actually a lot longer then what I thought it was going to be. I originally wasn't going to write this, but my wife told me I should. Please tell me what you think, and tell me if you think I should continue this. 


	2. Falling Down

Thus is God's Will  
Rated: R  
Warnings: Rape, abuse, death (and lots of it), torture, cult activity, yaoi and other things. Story is not for the close-minded.  
Notes: A/U fiction, as you very well know. Sorry for the dark prologue.   
  
Chapter One: Falling Down  
  
Angrily Bakura folded up the letter and threw it at the ground. He used his telekinetic powers to snap the wires that bound Ryou's lifeless form, catching him as the limp body fell from the cross. A crowd had started to form around them, staring in a dumbstruck amazement.   
  
They all made the robber sick. He sneered at them all, using his powers to throw the bodies of the worthless onlookers about the town. More then a few of them probably where killed by his actions. Not that he really cared. In his mind they deserved it. All they could do was sit there and stare while Ryou bleed on that abomination they call a cross.  
  
Screams where constantly heard in the background. Bakura kept throwing 'innocent bystanders' into windows of shops and houses as he ran back towards his own. His arms cradled Ryou gently, an odd trait for the robber since he was known to be anything but gentle; he was praying for there to even the smallest shred of life in the boy. He finally reached the house he and Ryou had shared, leaving the streets filled with new blood from his anger.   
  
The door slammed and echoed through out the town of Christiania. Bakura rested the broken, nude body of Ryou on their couch. His hand trailed up to artery in Ryou's neck, his fingers pressing down on it to check of he had a pulse. His hand jerked away when he found that Ryou still had a small one. It was fading fast, but it was still there.  
  
Once again Bakura picked the thankfully alive boy and rushed into the bathroom. He proceeded to fill the tub up with warm water, growling at it impatiently when it didn't fill up fast enough. "Fuck that!" he yelled frustrated, putting Ryou into the bathtub. He hurried with cleaning his wounds out, somehow managing to do it within minutes. Inwardly, he was very thankful Ryou was unconscious. He was defiantly not cleaning gently.   
  
After all of the silver-haired boy's wounds where cleaned, Bakura brought the boy out of the tub and began to bandage his wounds. Every minute or so he would stop and check to make sure that Ryou's faint pulse was still there. Thankfully, it never died down.   
  
Finally, after what seemed like a millennia, Bakura had finished bandaging his lover. Though anger still flowed through his veins, he was being careful not to damage Ryou more then he already had been as he carried him out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.   
  
There he placed the boy down onto the blankets, and lay down next to him. He growled while looking over Ryou, thinking of the bastards that had done this to him. They would pay for what they had done to his lover. Oh yes, they would pay very dearly.   
  
Absent-mindedly he ran his fingers through the somehow still soft strands of silver-hair. He kept doing this until he had somehow fallen into a deep sleep. Using his powers like he did in the streets before had taken a lot more out of him then he had realized.  
  
Hours later, soft chocolate brown eyes opened peering around the room. They where partly blood shot, glazed over, and looking distant and emotionless for the most part. Ryou frantically looked around the room, completely unaware of the fact that he was in his own home. Then a faint realization of where he was and what had happened drifted into his mind.  
  
He rolled over and clutched the blankets underneath him. It felt like his whole body was dirty, the kind of dirty that you can't just wash away. Then he felt the wire around his neck again. It wasn't really there, but still he could feel it.   
  
A sharp gasp escaped his lips and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. It hurt to breath. Oh god, how it hurt to breath. He felt his body start to jolt out of control. He felt the nonexistent wire tighten around his neck, and he screamed.  
  
Bakura jumped upright in the bed upon hearing Ryou scream. He looked at the boy, grasping hopelessly onto the sheets, gasping for air. His face was becoming slightly blue and his body was beginning to jerk about. "Ryou!" he yelled, grabbing the silver-haired boy and shaking him slightly, "Ryou snap out of it!"  
  
'The wire,' Ryou's voice screamed in his mind, 'the wire around my neck. I can feel it; it's there. Get it off of me, please.' The last part was a soft cry for help. He couldn't really see it, but he was sure that tears had found their way to Ryou's eyes.  
  
'Ryou there's no wire around your neck,' he called back into the boy's mind, 'you're just think it's there, but it's not. Now calm down.' Bakura began to stroke the side of Ryou's face, making a short of 'shhh' sound hoping it would help.  
  
The boy stopped struggling, his eyes turning back to normal though where still filled with tears. He turned his body weakly around so he could face his lover. Crystal tears where streaming helplessly down the sides of his cheeks, dripping off of his jaw. "Why didn't I die Bakura?" Ryou asked, his voice high pitched and choked back with sobs. "Why did I have to live through that?"  
  
All the robber really could do was give him a confused look. What else could he really do? He didn't understand what Ryou was talking about at all. Did he really want to die? "Ryou…" he whispered, his voice soft and uncharacteristic of him. He wanted to ask him why he wanted to die, but he couldn't bring himself to do so.  
  
He gathered the boy up in his arms, hugging him tightly. It was the only thing that seemed sensible to do at the moment. Slowly he began to rock him back and forth, cradling in his arms. He continued this until the sobs had stopped, and Ryou had fallen asleep again.  
  
Carefully, Bakura laid him back down on the bed, being extra sure not to wake him. Ryou would probably be asleep for a while, it would be the perfect time to try and gather information on the whereabouts of the "God's Will" cult.   
  
Placing a kiss on the boy's forehead, Bakura exited the house heading towards the best source of information. The detective branch Ryou worked for. They where all gifted like Ryou and himself, though none of them had actually been captured by "God's Will" they had lost family members and friends to them. It was the only place he really had to look.  
  
People continuously gave him frightened looks as he headed towards the hideout all of the gifted detectives met up at. Each time he'd glare at them and growl in warning. He was not in the mood to put up with anyone right now.   
  
What seemed to be two hundred glares later, Bakura finally made his way to the hideout. He looked down at the pad-lock keeping the door shut. Ryou had told him the code to get in once before, but he'd never really needed it before. With a shrugs he started making up random combinations and twisting the knobs hoping he got them right.  
  
Twelve combinations later the robber found his teeth pressed together dangerously tight. A growl escaped his lips and he glared fiercely at the pad-lock. "Fucking lock! Why do you have to be so damn complicated?!" he yelled beginning to pace about in front of the door in a very immature manner.  
  
"Hey Bakura!" A far too cheery voice greeted him. Bakura sneered and turned around to look at his greeter. He was another one of the gifted, Jounouchi Katsuya. He stood with bags of groceries in his arms, a huge grin on his face, a twinkle in his amber eyes and his golden bangs in his face. The grin quickly left after meeting one of Bakura's infamous glares. "Geeze, what got your panties in a bunch?"  
  
"That fucking pad-lock, that's what ass!" the robber spat, glaring at the aforementioned lock for the second time in ten minutes, "It's mocking me! I swear it is! Now open the stupid lock before I'm forced to kill you."  
  
Jou sighed slightly, handing some of the grocery bags over to Bakura and opened the lock. "You know you could've just knocked and said it was you. Someone would've let you in, most likely."  
  
"Shut up Katsuya," Bakura snapped, his fists clenching at his side as he fought back the urge to kill the blond haired boy right there. Of course, it was just his luck that Jou was the most likely person to have information on the location he needed to find. 'Damn idiot,' he thought to himself as he followed the boy inside the hideout.  
  
There where a lot less people there then the last time had been there. A lot of gifted dropped out of the detective business in order to keep themselves safe. Only a few of them died honorably. Everyone that was left where the more careful and more dedicated ones, they where also the ones that always gathered the latest news and information the fastest.  
  
The main room of the hide out was what people considered the dining hall. There where six long tables that could probably seat about thirty people each. Of course there weren't that many gifted left in the world, they just had that much space for victims they find and take in for a short amount of times. There was a small cut off place that was used as the kitchen. It had a huge freezer that could probably fit four grown men in it, two refrigerators, a stove, a microwave, dozens of pots and pans hanging everywhere, and countless cabinets.   
  
Most of the other parts of the hide out, Bakura hadn't been into. He knew most of the rooms though, where studies, bedrooms (which contained a dozen bed's each) and libraries. He wouldn't doubt it if the place contained every book ever written. Most of the gifted that stayed there had some odd fascination with reading.  
  
"Oh Bakura," he heard one of them say. He turned his head to the side to come face to face with the short triple color haired boy, Yugi. "I heard about Ryou. Are you okay? Do you need to talk?" Yugi asked, looking as if he where on the verge of tears.   
  
"I'm fine," Bakura replied with an annoyed tone of voice, thought it was probably more at the fact that ever five seconds he could hear Jou drop something and yell 'damnit'. "Ryou isn't dead."  
  
Violet eyes widened, and instinctively Yugi tugged on the sleeve of Bakura's shirt. "You mean he actually survived?" he asked in shock.  
  
Bakura nodded. "Either they didn't have the wire tight enough and are actually showing their idiot nature, or Ryou's will to live was too strong," he explained in a very monotone voice. He remembered what Ryou had told him before he had left.   
  
'Why did I have to live through that?'   
  
He could hear Ryou's voice in his head, but he knew it wasn't the boy's telepathy. "I think I need to sit down…" Bakura pointed out as he sat down at one of the many tables that occupied the place.   
  
The short boy, Yugi, sat down next to him, his face still full of concern; though now he was rather confused about the situation. "So if Ryou isn't dead then what are you doing here?" he asked, then gasped in shock. It wasn't so hard to figure out even if his powers where channeling rather then telepathy.   
  
"BAKURA!" the boy yelled suddenly, "Please tell me you don't plan on going after God's Will! You might as well commit suicide!" The sound of another object was heard in the background, though much to Bakura's relief it wasn't followed by 'damnit' like all of the other ones.  
  
"What are you going to do to stop me, runt?" the silver-haired robber snarled glaring slightly at Yugi. "Even if you don't provide the information I need, I could always find out where they are on my own. This kind of stuff is my specialty." By that time, Jou had returned to listen to the conversation and if he could, help Yugi persuade Bakura.   
  
Yugi flinched slightly under Bakura's glare and harsh tone. "But the last…" he started to say but his voice trailed off; sound more then a little sad. "Don't you remember…?" he asked, though it was more of a plea. "You…can't just…" he started again, "Serenity…she…"  
  
Holding back tears himself, Jou decided to take over what Yugi was trying to say. "It's not worth getting your self killed," he simply stated, "Serenity… she was strong. One of our strongest, and she couldn't defeat them."  
  
"I know the story Katsuya," Bakura spat crossing his arms, "Nothing you say or do can keep me from going. Just save yourself some energy, my mind's made up."  
  
"Go get yourself killed then," Jou snapped back glaring slightly at the impossibly stubborn tomb robber, "Or be smart and at least try to find people willing to go with you. Letting yourself meet the same fate that Ryou almost did isn't going to help him."  
  
He turned on his heel and started to walk away, "It will only make his life harder."  
  
End notes: I hope people can follow this story. Please review. 


	3. The Distance of God

Thus is God's Will  
Rated: R  
Warnings: Rape, abuse, death (and lots of it), torture, cult activity, yaoi and other things. Story is not for the close-minded. Oh yes, and we have a very out of character Yami Malik.  
Notes: This chapter picks up exactly where the last one left off. Hope it doesn't confuse anyone.   
  
  
  
Chapter Two: The Distance of God  
  
  
  
"The nature of God is a circle of which the center is everywhere and the circumference is nowhere." ~Anonymous   
  
  
  
"Wait Jou," Bakura called out to the retreating blonde with a growl. "Can you at least give me some information first?"   
  
The blonde laugh slightly, "I thought you said you didn't need our information." Had he have been in a different crowd, everyone would've been baffled by his sudden change of moods. One moment he had been on the verge of tears, then the next laughing; it was typical Jounouchi.   
  
"I don't really," the silver haired robber narrowed his eyes while speaking, "I'm just in a bit of a hurry. You see if I have to hunt to information, which I can do mind you, it could take forever. During that time God's Will might come after Ryou again and I cannot let that happen. The quicker I gather that information the easier it will be for me to protect Ryou."  
  
Jou snorted, "What if I don't have the information you want? What then?"  
  
"I know you do, Katsuya," Bakura spat the name like each time he had said it before, "I know you have it all, so don't even play that game."  
  
"You're right," the blonde sighed defeated. He knew even if he did deny the fact that he did know everything a gifted could know about God's Will, Bakura wouldn't hesitate to kill him. "God's Will, as far as I know, has nine stations with in the city. They're underneath all of the catholic churches."   
  
A grunt came from Bakura, "You think they'd at least try to hide it better."  
  
"They did," Jou scrunched his nose, Bakura blinked at him. "There's only one way to get to any of them. It's access point the statue of the Virgin Mary at the center of town. There's a loose stone at the foot of the statue. It's noticeable unless you know it's there. The members of God's Will prey closer to the statue then everyone else, thus pressing the stone and opening an entrance in the back of a near by ally way.  
  
"Once through the entrance, it closes due to another stone 'switch' and returns to looking like a normal part of the wall in the ally. From there you have to walk down a long spiral staircase. It's about a half an hour walk until you reach the tunnels," the blonde sighed remembering going down the paths with Serenity years ago, "There are twelve of them. Two lead to a dead end, nine to the hide outs and one to where their gifted dwell."  
  
"What do you mean their gifted?" Bakura felt another growl trying escape his throat.   
  
"They have two gifted working for their cause," Jou stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "one was not a known gifted until a day that his sister, Isis (1), was raped and murdered by well, a gifted. I still don't know who did it, but I'm sure he died short afterwards or else he would've been found. He had seen his sister die in his dreams, but figured it was a nightmare. When he found his sister had been murdered in the same manner he had foreseen, he realized then that it wasn't just a dream and he in fact saw the future."   
  
"The power of premonition," the thief muttered nonchalantly, "but that power is only a fairy tale. How can he really have it?"  
  
"He's the only one," the blonde's expression grew grim.  
  
"So when did all of this happen?" Bakura asked arching one of his eyebrows.  
  
The grim expression on Jou's face deepened, "Six years ago."  
  
A deep frown placed itself on Yugi's features. He finally got up the nerve to speak, "Isn't that how long it's been since God's Will was started?" The information that Bakura had just received was new to Yugi also. Jou had never told him all of these facts before.  
  
"Yeah Yug," Jou frowned also, "God's Will was started by a gifted."  
  
"Hn, figures," Bakura, stated with a smirk placed upon his features.  
  
Yugi looked at him wide-eyed, "How can you say that Bakura?! I never thought that a gifted would be the one to want all of us dead."  
  
The silver haired robber crossed his arms over his chest, a smug look upon his face. "I mean, only a gifted could hate the gifted that much. Not only was his sister killed by one of us, but also he is a gifted himself and was somehow unable to prevent her from dying. Combine the two together and you've got one bitter man."   
  
"Yes," Jou replied while nodding, "his hatred for himself and the man who killed his sister was taken advantage of by a man named Viper. He was a priest who had almost died by the same had that the boy's sister did. In turn he hated all gifted and felt that they should all be put to death. However, he had no way to tell who's gifted and who isn't."  
  
"So he used the boy's hatred to get him to help him find all of the gifted?" Yugi asked blinking sadly. Jou just nodded. He proceeded to the next question, "So what about the other gifted? Why are they helping God's Will?"  
  
"He joined to protect his brother," the blonde looked down at the floor, "he made a deal with Viper that in return for his help capturing all of the gifted, they would have to leave his brother alone. He has the power of channeling, therefore he can also sense the energy of other gifted, as you very well know Yug." The tri-color haired boy nodded.   
  
"How exactly do you know all of this information, Katsuya?" Bakura asked finally letting his curiosity get the better of him. There was no way Serenity had sent all of this information to him when she died like he had everyone believe. It was far too much to send in a simple second.  
  
The features on Jou's face grew pale and his gaze lowered further, "When Serenity went inside of God's Will hideout, I followed her just in case she needed me. I was caught by the latter two of the gifted and gained all of my information from him."  
  
"How did you ever escape?" Bakura's deep chocolate brown eyes narrowed at the blonde. Something about his story didn't exactly sound right.  
  
"That's my little secret," Jou grinned his infamous grin receiving a growl from the silver haired thief.  
  
  
*****  
"I've had a vision," a man said, his legs crossed over each other and his void lavender eyes opening as he spoke. He had spiky sandy-blonde hair that stuck up in all directions. His skin was lightly tanned and he had markings underneath his eyes. As for his attire, he wore full body purple robes, like those of a priest. On both side of him stood a man.  
  
"There's something we don't hear every day," the man on his left side said dully. He was dressed in clothing of a nobleman. He had a white silk undershirt that was mostly covered by a long full body blue velvet jacket. He also wore beige slacks that tied up in the front. The blue of his coat made his piercingly cold ice blue eyes stand out more then normal. Other wise he was pretty plain looking; handsome, yes, but nothing out of the ordinary. He was tall, well over six feet, and had perfectly placed chestnut hair. (2)  
  
The blonde haired man glared at him, "Go fuck yourself Kaiba." The brunette just grunted.  
  
"What was your vision Ishtar?" the man on the sandy-blonde's right asked. He had raven hair that was cut just above his chin and deep crimson eyes. His skin was pale contrasting with the darkness of his raven locks, creating a sort of vampire effect. His clothing was that of what priests normally wear, and he had a bible clutched to his chest. (3)  
  
Forgetting about glaring at Seto, Ishtar turned to the priest, "The gifted, they are coming."  
  
"How many of them?" Viper asked, not seeming to be phased by the vision.  
  
"Seven of them," the blonde looked over at Seto and growled, "One of which is the blonde freak you let go a couple years ago! You know you should've killed him while you had the chance, he's probably the one organizing the whole thing!"  
  
Seto just snorted ignoring the fuming blonde. Viper sighed, "It's not like Kaiba would be able to kill him. Not alone, that's for sure. The boy possesses all three of the well-known powers. Kaiba would've more then likely ended up dead." The comment gained a glare for the abovementioned brunette; it also made Ishtar chuckle childishly.  
  
The blonde cleared his throat, "he's not the one we have to worry about though."  
  
"He's not?" Viper looked to him blinking.  
  
"No, he's not," Ishtar, grinned, "they have a boy named Yugi with them too. He only has the power of channeling as we speak. However, he does seem to hold unforeseen powers that have yet to be known to the world. I sense that they will make themselves known when they come."  
  
"Should we take care of him before he is able to come?" Viper asked.  
  
"No, we will not kill him for now," a mischievous and evil grin placed itself on the blonde's lips, "but we will use him to lure the others unprepared. If we're lucky we can get him on our side and awaken his hidden powers. We would then be unstoppable." A deep cackle escaped his throat.  
  
"And who will be the ones to capture the boy?" Seto asked, his face emotionless along with his words.   
  
"You and Jade (4) of course," Ishtar beamed proudly. Oh how he loved to torture Seto. It was his favorite past time aside from killing innocent creatures.   
  
"Why me?" the brunette sneered.  
  
"To distract the little blonde dog that always hangs around him, along with any other pests that could be around, of course," he beamed again, "and you know, with Jade's charm-" a laugh was heard coming from Viper. Jade and charm in the same sentence was hilarious to him. The blonde glared at him and continued, "-It would be a synch to capture the innocent boy."  
  
Seto snorted. The idea of having to complete a mission with the psychotic woman was not exactly his idea of a synch. She often got distracted by well, everything, most of all bright lights and sparkling items. Not to mention she had zero tolerance when it came with dealing with people, and often blew up in their faces. The good thing about the mission was she was in fact very good at manipulating people. You just have to make sure that there weren't any bright lights around.  
  
"I'll go get her," Viper snickered, exiting out of the room.   
  
Ishtar turned to the still annoyed looking Seto, "So Kaiba dear, this has never been clear to me. Why exactly did you let Katsuya get away before?"  
  
"I don't believe that it's any of your business," the brunette growled.  
  
"Okay then I guess I'll just have to think of a reason myself," he got a thoughtful look on his face, "maybe you where attracted to the boy and that's why you let him go." He nudged Seto, who hissed in return.  
  
"He spoke of Mokuba," he stated in a matter-of-fact tone of voice, "that's all."  
  
The sandy-blonde rolled his eyes, "If you say so."  
  
The two sat in an awkward silence for a while. Well, it was awkward for Seto; Ishtar didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed perfectly content at the moment. He was lost in his own head, more then likely plotting his next evil deed.   
  
It was then that Viper returned, behind him an all to happy brunette woman. She had moss brown hair that fell down to her shoulder blades in ringlets, accompanied by piercing jade green eyes. Her eyes, after all, where what had earned her, her name.   
  
The attire she wore was that of a man. Her undershirt was like Seto's, a simple but fine white silk. Her coat was black as well as her slacks. The most interesting thing about her outfit was the fact that she was wearing spike black and white boots, the kind that woman often wore to balls. However she looked, in a word, stunning.  
  
"Hello, hello, hello!" Jade chirped in an all too cheerful way. A satisfied smile placed on her lips when Ishtar waved in her direction, though Seto just grunted.   
  
She leaned towards Viper and whispered, "I think Kaiba-kins is a little on the moody side today."   
  
"He's always like that," the raven-haired man casually replied. "Can we just get down to business?"  
  
"Sure thing," the woman once again chirped, "so what exactly is this mission about?" Viper looked over to Ishtar giving him a 'care-to-explain?' expression.  
  
"You are to kidnap a boy and bring him here," Ishtar declared loudly, for the first time that night putting on his 'leader face' as he liked to call it. A tinge of seriousness could actually be found in his voice. "His name is Yugi."  
  
"One of the notorious detectives I presume?" Jade asked quirking one of her moss green eyebrows upwards.  
  
The blonde nodded, "You are to bring him here to me, unharmed. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir!" The woman grinned when Ishtar winced at the name.   
  
"You're dismissed," he waved his hand to emphasize the statement. Once she left he turned to Seto, "Just try not to kill her."  
  
The brunette rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say – sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
End Notes:   
(1)No, it's not Malik. How can it not be Malik? Simple, it's his Yami. Lol.   
(2)Please don't hate me! It just, fits!  
(3)XD A gift for my wife. Hence the name "Viper"; it is the nickname of her not so lover, lover boy.   
(4)My wife makes a cameo! Wahoo!  
  
Second chapter done, which I hope everyone enjoyed. I tried to explain some things without explaining everything. Did it work? Please review! 


	4. Devil's Trill

Thus is God's Will  
Rated: R  
Warnings: Rape, abuse, death (and lots of it), torture, cult activity, yaoi, religious events, out of character Yami Malik (possibly others too. -_-;) and other things. Story is not for the close-minded  
Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh and anything else mentioned do not belong to me.   
Notes: Chapter takes place the same day as the last one, only nighttime. We have three very odd scenes, only two of them are really important and one of which is just to keep the focus on Ryou and Bakura. I think I've quite possibly given Mai the coolest role. Lol. First part is in Yugi's dream. Explanation is at the bottom.   
  
  
  
Chapter Three: Devil's Trill  
  
  
  
  
"Faith is not belief. Belief is passive. Faith is active. It is a vision which passes inevitably into action" ~ Edith Hamilton  
  
  
  
  
The white silk sheets still draped over every corner of ever column. It was still the same midnight blue night with the harvest moon shining bright in the sky. Even the same soft melody could be heard in the air. This is how it happened every time he had this dream. That would mean once he got through the haven of white sheets there she would be, singing her melody as she always did.  
  
His hands pushed through the soft white fabric making his way through with haste. "Mai?" He asked as he pushed the last 'curtain' aside. Surly enough there she was in her usually flowing purple and white robes, her sun kissed crown of wavy blonde hair hung down to the small of her back. Her violet eyes reflected the harvest moon in them, which was why he though it was their in the first place; only to make her beauty more spectacular. And yet, all of those things where set of by a large solitary wing with lavender tips.  
  
The soft singing stopped abruptly as Mai smiled. "Yugi," she whispered.  
  
"Have you come to tell me a story tonight?" Yugi asked, approaching the woman, sitting down on a broken yet flat-topped column next to her. She shook her head indicating that was indeed not the reason she had visited him tonight. "Then why have you come to me?"  
  
The heavenly feature in her violet orbs faded away, and she frowned. "I've come to give you a warning," As she spoke the words, Mai pulled Yugi into a loving embrace.  
  
"You're not acting like your normal over-confident self," His own violet eyes slipped closed as Mai, the one he loved as a sister, laughed at his comment.  
  
"I suppose fear can change even me," Her laughter died down once again replaced with the frown, "or perhaps I've changed since my death."  
  
"I highly doubt that," Yugi retorted. His comment was a sarcastic one, but it seemed gentler when it came from his lips. "What exactly are you afraid of Mai?"  
  
The warm embrace around him tightened. "I'm afraid for you," She said nervously, showing exactly how serious whatever she was afraid of was. Mai was never nervous. "I fear that someone is going to try and take you away for their own selfish purposes."   
  
"Yugi," she whispered his name again, the words where stable but her hands where not. Yugi could feel them shaking upon him, "they will be coming this very night, I beg of you, do not give into them."   
  
"Mai, what are you taking about? Who will be coming for me?"   
  
"I'm afraid Yugi, that, that is something that I can not tell you,"   
  
"Then what can you tell me?"  
  
"What I've already told you, is all I am aloud to tell."   
  
"There are so many things that I wish I could tell you, so, so many things that I know, but I can't. They are all something's that are better left for you to find out on your own."  
  
"But there is one last thing I will tell you. Whatever comes before you, do not worry, my strength will always be with you. Be brave, be strong, you are not alone." A soft kiss was placed upon Yugi's forehead as the warm arms around him retreated.  
  
Wide violet eyes snapped open at the sudden loss of warmth. "Are you leaving now?" A scowl graced his features as he watched Mai slowly fade away.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry, but I cannot stay any longer," Her body was now becoming see-through. It was like that every time Mai had to leave. She would fade away from his sight then he'd wake up.   
  
"I love you Yugi," She whispered the last words to her as she disappeared.  
  
Violet eyes opened as Yugi awoke from his dream. His cheeks where slightly stained with tears, and his body was shivering. It had been so much warmer within the dream. "I love you too, Mai," he whispered hugging himself to ease the sting the cold created.  
  
"Why did they have to take you too, Mai?" He asked to no one in particular, his heart felt like it had jumped up into the throat. It had only been a year since Mai had died; actually, her one-year death anniversary was going to in a few days. "They steal everything from us, and then take everything that we don't have along with it."  
  
A sudden knock on the door startled him. Yugi dabbed the tears from his eyes before answering before. Before him stood his spiky caramel haired friend with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay Yugi?" Honda asked frowning deeply, "I heard you crying in here."  
  
"You know…" Yugi started trailing off. He didn't know exactly how to say what he was going to.  
  
"What is it?" Honda questioned. "Whatever it is, Yugi, you can tell me."  
  
Violet eyes flickered closed for a few seconds, not really sure if he should tell him. Eventually he decided it would be best to wait until the morning, momentarily forgetting his warning from Mai. "I'm fine, just go back to bed."  
  
"Alright, if you change your mind, my doors always open," Honda smiled before walking off.  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
Getting into the detective's hide out was easy enough for Seto. He had been given the code quite a long time ago. He knew that wouldn't be more then a handful of people currently occupying the large quarters. If they where lucky Yugi would be inside.   
  
The hideout, as he had suspected, was virtually full of life minus the few people that where asleep at the tables, or in the rooms with beds. None of the ones he seemed to recognize, but then again, with his status in God's Will he wasn't very well acquainted with the gifted world aside from his brother, Jou and the ones he was meant to kill.  
  
Inattentively, Seto thought about what it would've been like if he had found the detectives first. He knew that Mokuba was currently under their care, he was glad for that, but he wondered what it would be like if he had to stay in the hideout too. There are not very many of them have that have been caught by Viper's men. Actually the first was Jounouchi's younger sister Serenity, their second was a girl named Mai. Those where the only two detectives that had wandered their way until they came across Ryou.  
  
"I'll wait our here, check the rooms, he's not at the tables, when you're done, sneak out the back and meet me back at headquarters," Seto instructed all too well.  
  
"Alright," Jade chirped loudly. It was followed by an odd fearsome squeak upon receiving an all to nasty look from Seto.  
  
"Remember to keep it down!" He snapped, though his voice was still just a whisper. With that, the moss-green haired girl ran off in the direction she assumed the rooms where in.  
  
For a few minutes Seto stood still making sure that Jade was well out of hearing or seeing range before relaxing a bit. That girl really got on his nerves. He didn't understand how she could do what she did and still walk around with a smile on her face. And some people had the nerve to say that he had no heart. He chuckled under his breath at the thought. If it where up to him, he'd be living quietly with Mokuba, not killing people to keep him safe.  
  
He sat down at one of the many tables, feeling a deep scowl form upon his face. The memories of what happened to Serenity where still haunting; the fact that he was the one who had to deliver her to death did not help the matter. He had found her simply minutes before he had found Jounouchi. Almost instantly he had regretted ever having to kill the young girl. The pain would be unbearable if he would loose Mokuba, so he was sure it was the same for Jou. That's why when Jou had told him the story of him and his sister he let him go.   
  
Arms now in the form of a makeshift pillow, set laid his head down up them. An unfathomable sigh escaped his lips as he did so. Inwardly, he wished that he could see Mokuba even if only for a second or two. Would he even remember him? After all it had been what seemed like an eternity since the last time he was able to see his younger brother.  
  
Lashes fell over his cobalt eyes, and he stifled a yawn. He contemplated if anyone would mind if he slept at the table for a little while. Some easy sleep would do him good. Then with a mental shrug he decided that it didn't matter and fell asleep anyways.  
  
In his sleep, he absent-mindedly wondered if Jade had done her job yet. He wouldn't doubt it; that girl seemed to have the best luck in the world. She probably went to his room, found him sleeping soundly and snatched him from his bed without anyone even noticing she was there. Lucky bitch.  
  
Dreams had still not greeted him. Unlike most people, he was quite thankful for that. His dreams where haunting to him. They where always of days when he could spend time with Mokuba; days before God's Will had become a part of anyone's life. They where such painful to think about…to dream about.  
  
Sudden warmth was gained around his body, followed by a wave of unsure emotions making his azure eyes flicker open. They landed on a retreating blonde figure. Nonchalantly he pulled the cover closer to his body, welcoming the added warmth. Before saying anything, his mind went over all of the things he had felt with the touch. There was worry, anger, a great sadness and a few other things that he couldn't perfectly place his finger on, but he was sure one of them was loneliness. "And hello to you too, pup," The brunette greeted in a not-so-friendly manner.  
  
Jounouchi turned around, giving off a nervous laughter. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he bowed his head slightly.  
  
"You should keep your emotions on guard when you place blankets on channelers if you do not wish to wake them," His eyes narrowed slightly though it wavered once the flaxen-haired boy flinched under the harsh look. "But since I am awake, might as well catch up on things."  
  
Soft footsteps where heard, followed by a slight creaking sound as Jou sat on one of the less quiet parts of the benches. "Did you come to see Mokuba?" He questioned without hesitation. That, after all, had been the reason he had given the code to Seto in the first place.  
  
For a moment Seto thought about it. Truly, that wasn't the reason he was there, but since Jou mentioned it, he might as well take the chance and see his younger brother. If lady luck was with him, this could be one of the few things that Ishtar would happen to miss. Right before Jou was going to say something else, the ever-so-short response chimed in, "Yes."  
  
The blonde frowned slightly, "That's not possible."  
  
Cobalt eyes blinked a few times, "And exactly why not?"  
  
"Mokuba has been sent to live with Yami," He explained.  
  
"What does that mean?!" Seto snapped, getting a little bit on the annoyed side.  
  
"It's a 'safe house' that not very many know about. After what happened to Ryou we sent him there, figuring that he would be the next to go," Jou enlightened Seto on the subject, though the brunette just looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"That's impossible as long as I still work for God's Will then there is no possible way that Mokuba could be a target," The words where cold.  
  
"And exactly how good is Viper at keeping his word?" Jou retorted, giving Seto a slight glare.   
  
"Not the best, but at least I can trust him!" The brunette clenched his fist at his side, not really knowing why he was so angry. He knew that Viper wouldn't kill Mokuba, and he hadn't originally planned on seeing him, but somehow the thought of this current 'situation' anger Seto greatly.  
  
"It was what Yugi wanted…" The words where muffled as Jou now had his head lying on the table. "He doesn't wish anyone outside of these walls to know about Mokuba leaving, but…" His voice trailed off.  
  
"But?" Seto pried.  
  
"If you stay the night I could talk to him about it and see if I'm able to get you in there," He turned to the brunette, beaming brightly.  
  
Seto's heart jumped inside his chest. That wouldn't be possible. In the morning Yugi would be gone, and there would be no way he could see Mokuba. There would be no way that Jounouchi could possibly even trust him after that. He swallowed the newly formed lump in his throat. "Sounds good," he lied and hid it very well.   
  
He was lucky enough that Jou trusted him enough not to pry into his thoughts.   
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
The room was cluttered with the derby of which used to be the furniture that occupied Ryou and Bakura's house. Upon arriving from the hideout Bakura had begun a supreme destroy all frenzy.  
  
Sounds of shattering glass, and breaking of various other items filled the room. And if you listen closely, you could hear what was the faint sound of someone crying.   
  
Huddled in the very corner of the room, knees pressed up against his chest sat Ryou. He was covered in bandages, almost head to toe, the only other thing gracing his body was a silk-button up shirt that he no doubt borrowed from Bakura. His hair was matted and despite his early bath, dirty, some of it stuck to the side of his face due to the constant flowing of tears. Most of it had come from Bakura's recent outburst of violence.   
  
'Bakura…' He called pitifully into the other's mind. The fact that he was currently choking on sobs painfully clear through the link. The item Bakura was about to smash dropped from his hand, inevitable shattering anyways. 'You're scaring me Bakura.'  
  
The silver haired thief's head snapped in the direction the not quite silent sobs where coming from. The site that greeted him, making him groan. Ryou lifted his head his own coffee eyes meeting Bakura's dark russet ones. 'Are you going to stop breaking things now Bakura?' He sniffed outside his mind, though it was also transferred into Bakura's own.  
  
"Only because you want me to, Ryou," Bakura spoke the words aloud, not being too fond of speaking through the mind, though Ryou seemed to prefer it.  
  
'Thank you…' The small apology was received with an even smaller smile.  
  
Bakura approached the crying boy, who recoiled back into the wall much to the silver haired robbers surprise. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked, a tinge of hurt found in his voice.  
  
'At this current moment?' Ryou answered still refusing to speak the words out loud, 'Yes, Bakura, I am afraid of you.'  
  
An unexpectedly kind brushed strands of silky silver hair from Ryou's russet eyes. "There is no reason for you to fear me," the words where followed by a sudden, supple kiss on lips. Too bad it had only been a momentary thing. "I love you Ryou."  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
The Bakura/Ryou scene was much shorter then I wanted it, but for the time being, that's all I could do with those two. All of the not-so-fluffy fluff in this chapter is odd if you ask me.   
  
There where far too many different people to follow in the chapter. @_@; Would've been less, but I wanted to get it done and over with… Anyways, the next chapter is more… plot advancing then this one. (yay…) And, we finally meet Pegasus (yes! I'm actually writing him! *proud*) Honda, Anzu, Yami, Shadi, Mokuba and Malik soon … Sorry everyone, Otogi isn't in this.  
  
Mai comments: First off I would like to say this, yes Mai is dead in the story, no she's not an angel, she just lives in Yugi's dreams. She is his guide throughout the story and this is the first of many appearances. I got the idea watching scenes with Kakyou in the X: One DVD. Anyways, other things Yugi will explain later on. I just thought I'd give you all a heads up. 


	5. Death's Embrace

Thus is God's Will  
Rated: R  
Disclaimer and Warnings from all previous chapters, still apply to this one. Um, the starting of this chapter is sort of limeish.   
Takes place early morning the next day (I mean like four am early morning)  
Chapter Four: Death's Embrace.  
"Men fear death as children fear to go in the dark; and as that natural fear in children is increased with tales, so is the other." ~ Francis Bacon  
Passion in the air was thick enough you could see it. The room was filled with the occasional soft sounds of someone, or rather two someones, experiencing ecstasy. There where defiant signs of someone trying their hardest not to scream.   
  
Their face was pressed into a pillow out of their own will, their teeth clenched tightly onto the fabric of it. Their flaxen blonde hair was matted to their face by the sweat produced in their current 'activities'. Ocher eyes where half lidded catching a brief gaze with azure ones as damp chestnut locks fell over them.   
  
Both figures where defiantly male, their strong chests heaving up and down in an exhausted but still so full of life sort-of-way.  
  
Pale lavender eyes opened, the scene faded away. The lavender orbs where devoid of life, of emotion, though the lips that belonged to the owner of those lifeless eyes where pulled into an all-knowing smirk. The vision he had just had sincerely made his day.  
  
Blood red eyes locked with the lavender ones, they flashed with bemusement. "What is it that you saw, Ishtar? I have not seen you grin like that in ages," Viper, the owner of the blood red orbs, whispered to his ever still companion.  
  
"It seems like our little 'Kaiba-kins' is all grown up and even falling in love," a sense of hilarity was found in his voice; it was small and unable to catch unless you where looking for it. "It would seem that little pup has gotten to him more then we original believed."  
  
A raven eyebrow arched upwards. "Wouldn't that be considered betrayal?" Crimson orbs flashed dangerously.   
  
"He's become attached to the enemy, and one of the ones that poses an actual threat to our organization," Ishtar replied sternly, "I believe that would be. Do you know where they're keeping the boy?"  
  
"I'm afraid not," Viper replied, "but as soon is Jade is here with that Yugi kid it won't be too hard to find out."  
  
"And if he fails to cooperate and meet our demands, what then?" He felt a headache coming on. It seemed sometimes running this operation was more work and stress then it was really worth.   
  
Viper stepped behind the chair, sensing a new tense air about his 'master'. He brought his fingers to the sandy blonde haired man's temples, leaving a trail of feather-light touches along the way. "I'm surprised with you Ishtar. You should know the answer to that question," his fingers moved in a circular motion, massaging the flesh underneath them gently, "you use your powers to attain the information just as you always have."  
  
The blonde moved back into the touches, lifeless lavender eyes slipping close. "I don't know if that will be possible with this one," a sigh escaped Ishtar's lips, "he has powers that sleep within him, powers that will awaken. I know not what will cause it, but if I pry into his mind that may very well trigger the awakening. I fear these powers Viper."  
  
"I have never known you to fear anything," He teased, his expert hands moving away from the temples and moving down to Ishtar's neck where they resumed their ministrations.   
  
"I fear a lot of things," the sudden change caused him to tense, but soon relaxed welcoming the gentle hands.   
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like I'd ever tell you, you'd use them against me. I know you would Viper."  
  
"I would do no such thing – master – I am your loyal servant."  
  
"If only I could believe that. "   
  
"And why not?"  
  
"You're not the easiest person to trust given your history of backstabbing not to mention murders. I'm surprised you haven't tried to kill me while I sleep."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you – master – but I would never do such a thing to you,"  
  
"Now it's my turn to ask why."  
  
"Some things in life are far too precious."   
  
Ishtar lifted his hand up, dragging it across the features of Viper's faces; slowly letting his eyes close. With a deep breath he let a vision come to him. That blonde pup, Jounouchi, lay on the floor, a sword through his throat, completely lifeless.   
  
Over the lifeless body stood Viper. His chest heaving up and down, clearly short of breath, there was a slight red tint of exhaustion to his cheeks. Everything looked fine, but something wasn't right. There was something about this vision that made the hairs on his neck stand on end.  
  
'Viper, what's going to happen to you? If you're going to win, I would not see this,' Ishtar bit down on his lip, anticipating what would come next in the visions.  
  
Three small flashes passed by. Viper with horror stuck look upon his face was the first one. Followed by one of the same sword used to kill Jounouchi jabbed through his stomach, and the third was Kaiba, grinning but had emotionless eyes like he felt no remorse for what he had just done.  
  
Then again, Kaiba had never shown any remorse for what he had done before. Why should he start then?  
  
His skin paled as he pulled his hand away, a scowl across his features. Lavender eyes fluttered open, and if he had not lost the ability to cry so long ago, he would've then. He brushed a few of the raven locks away from the pale face and scarlet orbs, placing the loose strands behind Viper's ear.  
  
Tips of his fingers traced across the shell of his ear, falling down upon the neck. His eyes locked with the deep scarlet ones, and for a brief moment his own lifeless lavender ones flickered of worry. He pulled his hand and eyes away, looking off at the wall on the other side of the room. All traces of emotion that had occupied them had already fled.  
  
"What's wrong? You suddenly went pale," Viper placed a concerned hand on his 'master's' shoulders. "What is it that you saw?"   
  
There was only a faint groan as his reply. He sighed shaking his head making raven locks fall into his face. "You can tell me, Ishtar, you know that."  
  
"I know I can tell you," His own hand reached up placing it atop the one meant to comfort him. It brought him no comfort, only a strange sickening twist in his stomach. "I know I can tell you everything…" The next bit of words where mumbled under his breath, "I trust you completely."  
  
"Then why so reluctant to tell?" A raven eyebrow quirked upwards once again at Ishtar.   
  
All words failed him then. He wanted to satisfy Viper's curiosity, while he did not wish to tell him he was going to die. How could anyone tell them such things? He just stared blankly at the wall. "Please speak to me – master – dear."   
  
Reluctant hands grasp painfully tight on his own, jerking one of them from their previous setting atop of Ishtar's shoulder. Void eyes locked deeply into the very depth of a seas of blood that where Viper's eyes. Their faces where close. Noses brushed together, soft breaths tickling each other's lips playfully.   
  
"I saw when they come again, it will happen sooner this time. They'll come to rescue Yugi, there are still seven, one of them is Kaiba but he does not come to fight," the words where but whispers falling onto the lips of the person he was oh so close to. Viper could breath Ishtar's words. "When they come Viper, I forbid you to fight Jounouchi. You will kill him and Kaiba will kill you. I can not take such risks, do you understand me?"  
  
Hands where dropped back to Viper's sides, but their faces did not move. They remained close locked in a deep understanding gaze.   
  
"I understand completely, but I can make no promises." He hadn't bothered to whisper the words, or to be kind. Rather he was blunt with the way he said them. Blunt to the point where it was almost cruel.  
  
Ishtar's eyes narrowed, showing a glint of anger and frustration in them. "Viper!" He snapped but was silenced by a finger pressed on his lips before he could protest. He wanted to tell him he didn't want him to die. He wanted to tell him that he needed him to be alive, to be with him. But Viper wouldn't allow that.  
  
"Ishtar, do not fear, I will not promise you I will not fight but I promise you I will do my best to stay alive." His finger brushed ever-so-lightly over the sandy-blonde haired boy's lips before moving back to place a comforting hand on his shoulder once again. "Now if you would excuse me, I have something's to do."   
  
His hand ran down the side of the arm pulling the hand upwards. He dipped his head down, raven locks falling and covering eyes, but clearly if Ishtar had seen them they would've held a mischievous characteristic. Lips brushed lightly against his hand before retreating. "Farwell for now," Viper gave a hint of a smirk before exiting through the doors. (1)  
  
"Such an intractable idiot."  
~*~*~  
"Jade," Yugi called sleepily to the girl currently caring him, "I'm getting kind of dizzy, would you mind if was stopped for a little while?"  
  
Moss brown locked blew momentarily through a light breeze, jade eyes looked down upon the innocent boy. The owner flashed a small smile at him. "We'll be to the staircase in a few minutes, we can stop then."  
  
"Okay," Deep violet eyes slipped closed as he snuggled into the warmth close by him. He hadn't expected anyone for God's Will to be as nice as Jade was. He had expected someone like the guy Viper that people have told him about, or another priest that would be equally cruel towards him to come and snatch him.  
  
Instead Jade had simply lifted him from his bed, telling him that it would be best not to struggle so she would not have to be forceful. The way she had held him was so gentle and trusting; so he listened to her letting take him away.   
  
"Am I going to die?" He asked suddenly, the girl looked down at him in wonderment. The question seemed to have arisen from now where. "I've lost many friends to the hand of your organization. Am I to suffer the same fate as they have?"  
  
"I assure you," Jade spoke softly in an attempt to comfort the worried boy. It failed to do much though; he hadn't really needed any comforting to begin with. "Father Viper has no intention of murdering you nor does Master Ishtar."   
  
They came to a large statue of the Virgin Mary in the center of town. Jade set the boy down before kneeling by the statue in a praying position. It was just as Jounouchi had described to Bakura. She rose to her feet, picking Yugi up again. "You're such a trusting boy, aren't you?" She frowned a bit at the thought of that.  
  
"I feel that I can trust you, Jade," Yugi replied blinking sleepily, "should I not be trusting you?" They walked through the door in the alleyway, heading down the staircase. The large cobblestone door closed behind them.  
  
She placed the small boy down on the hard rock steps, frowning even still. "It's not that Yugi," she explained with a bit of a sigh, "It's just you could've run away when I had set you down out there. You could've gotten away and saved yourself and quite possibly other people, but you didn't."  
  
"What do you mean I could've other people?" Now Yugi was frowning too. He hoped that his friends wouldn't get hurt because of him. He didn't believe he could live with himself if that where to ever happen.  
  
"I mean, I know not of what Viper and Ishtar plan for them," Jade let her eyes slip close as she spoke. Her hands clutched tightly together in a praying stature. "I wish I could tell you more."  
  
The stairway fell silent; Yugi was sure she was praying now, and he did not wish to disturb her worship. For minute he lay quiet, head leaning against the cold stone of the walls. They where so cold, they had felt damp but he was assured they where dry. Jade continued praying, muttering words inside of her head.  
  
There was a faint glimmer at the lower section of the stairs. Startled Yugi's head snapped to the direction it came from having seen it from the corner of his eye. 'What was that?' he thought before soundlessly standing up.   
  
The glimmer appeared again, entrancing and inviting, beckoning Yugi to come and greet it. Violet eyes stayed locked onto the glimmer, placing still steps upon the stone staircase. He followed it without a worry, not even afraid that Jade might be worried when she opens her eyes to find that he had left her.  
  
It lead him all the way down the stairs before fading away. Reality came back to Yugi upon hearing footsteps. His current surroundings where unfamiliar to him, and he realized then that he had left Jade at the top of the staircase. There was no other way to go, so he could probably just stay where he was and she would find him.  
  
However he felt something tugging him away from the staircase. He glanced up to see if Jade was coming, seeing that she was not he let out a sigh. She was probably still praying. 'It wouldn't hurt to see where this feeling is tugging me…' he thought to himself, lilac eyes slipping closed for a brief moment. Giving the stairwell another quick glance to make sure he hadn't missed the brunette woman before, he began walking away.  
  
His feet lead him farther then he believed they would. There where many doors past by, but they seemed to not exist to the tricolor haired boy. His feet lead him to the large double doors at the end of one of the many tunnels and hallways he had passed through. They where beautiful, made of ebony and featured stained glass windows that made a mural of Jesus when he was crucified.   
  
Slim fingers passed over the wood for a long lasting moment before pushing the door open. The doors where most defiantly not deceiving. The room was lit by what seemed like a thousand white candles held by gold candelabras. Down the center of the considerably large room was a red velvet carpet leading up to an altar. On both side of the carpet there where a dozen of ebony benches, lined with what Yugi could only assume was ivory silk.  
  
Yugi followed the red carpet up to the alter. He noted behind it was a large crucifix hanging on the wall. It seemed to call him to it. He walked passed the podium and his eyes rested upon a kneeling man.  
  
The man had fairly long silver hair, about shoulder length and perfectly strait. He was wearing traditional long tailed white suit in which looked newly pressed. His hands where clutched around a rosary that he had pressed to his forehead. His eyes where squeezed shut, though even if they where open Yugi would not be able to tell the color. He was on his knees, hunched over and most defiantly praying.  
  
'I wonder what it's like to pray,' Yugi frowned at the thought, 'but I do not know of their God, nor do I know if he would except me.' He took another step forward, causing the praying man to stir. "I'm sorry I did not mean to cause a disturbance," Yugi apologized as the man turned around to face him.  
  
'He has mahogany eyes,' was the first thing he thought upon seeing his face.   
  
A single tear tumbled down the side of the smooth pale face. The silver haired man lifted his hand and brushed it away. "It is I who should apologize little one," he gave a slight bow, "if I would've known that someone was in my presence I would've greeted you accordingly."   
  
"Are you what your God calls an angel?" The question came without warning. Yugi blushed and lowered his head, but the man had just chuckled.  
~*~*~  
  
(1)Scene *is* supposed to be "Homoerotic" in case you where wondering. ^_^ No I'm not planning on making them a couple, but I felt bad that the next couple of chapters where going to be pretty damn sucky on the happiness scale. So conceder this a gift…?   
  
Gomen. I did not mean to put a cliff hanger in here, however, this chapter was getting mighty long as it is so I decided to put an end to it. Remember reviews are very nice things! ^_^ 


	6. Faceless Man

Thus is God's Will Disclaimer: Not mine. *blink* Some of the other events that where supposed to happen in the last chapter! *hugs Pegasus*  
Chapter Five: Faceless Man  
  
"Weeping may endure for a night, but joy cometh in the morning." ~ Psalms 30:6  
~*~*~  
  
"An angel?" The silver haired man spoke abruptly ending the bouts of laughter he had met with from the small boy's reaction. He moved stray silver locks of hair away from his eyes, pushing it back behind his ear. "Heavens no, I am but a mere noble man seeking to worship my God."  
  
Embarrassed by his assumption, the crimson tint that painted Yugi's cheeks deepened as he lowered his head farther. His chin and chest where just millimeters away from touching at that point. "I'm sorry," He whispered, fidgeting silently in discomfiture, "you must thing I'm some sort of delusional child."  
  
Startled, he jumped backwards, violet eyes wide when he felt a hand placed comfortingly on his shoulder. A strong wave of sorrow coursed through him. He could think of nothing to do, but look at him dumbfound. How could one person be so poignant? "Forgive me," the nobleman apologized withdrawing his hand, "I did not mean to startle you."  
  
Blond strands of hair fell into his eyes as Yugi shook his head. "No," he moved his hand to emphasize the meaning of the word, "you have no need to apologize. I just was not expecting it, that's all."  
  
He reached his slender arms out and hugged the man. He did it without thinking. It was just an urge that built inside the pit of his stomach. Yugi wanted to comfort him; he wanted to take the man's grief away. He bit down on his lip as the contact let the gloomy rush pour over him. He could feel his knees becoming week from so much pain. 'It isn't right for one person to suffer so much,' he thought to himself as he let his indigo eyes slip close.  
  
"Tell me, sir," the words where barely auditable but still the traveled through the air of the chapel, tickling the nobleman's ears. "Why is it that you endure this hurt?" he asked.  
  
"So you are one of the gifted then?" the nobleman had not really asked, but stated. Clearly this boy had to be a gifted. Any normal person could've have seen that he was troubled upon looking for it, but to actually speak and know of what a burden his sorrow was would take supernatural powers.  
  
Every muscle in Yugi's body tensed. A knot formed in his stomach and his violet eyes snapped open again. He let go of the nobleman and took a step back. 'This man, he couldn't be one of God's Will, could he?' the stinging sensation of newly forming tears pricked at his violet orbs threatening to grow and spill over at any second.  
  
"You are not one of them, are you?" He asked in an unsure voice. This man had a gentle energy about him; he didn't want to believe that such an angelic creature could be one of the very demons that killed his friends. If it was true he didn't want to hear about it.  
  
A glint of pain passed through those piercing mahogany eyes. The nobleman looked back up at the large crucifix that hung upon the walls. "Yes," he said almost nonchalantly, "I suppose you could say I am one of them. I am one of what has come to be known as the works of God, the ones that destroy the life of seemingly innocent occupants of the city. But I am not one of them that kill, I am but a teacher of God, the very architect that designed the very cathedral in which we are under.  
  
"Do not fret young one, I will do you no harm nor tell the others that you are here," he let his gaze shift back from the crucifix and fall upon the multicolor haired boy that had wondered his way there.  
  
"Why would you not give away my position?" Yugi questioned in disbelief, but he could not help the great relief washing over him. Yet he felt afraid. He did not think that this man would be one to speak a lie, let alone one of such magnitude.  
  
"I am merely letting them use the undergrounds my church as part of their foundation," the silver haired nobleman explained to the young boy. "I have no desire to kill people, gifted or not, I believe that the shedding of blood for whatever purpose is a pointless act."  
  
"Then why do you let them use your church?" The small boy felt ominous for pressing the subject further. That matter puzzled him so he felt the need to press on; to discover answers to questions that have never been asked or told to any of his kind.  
  
A sigh fell from the pale lips of the man. He looked greatly troubled by the question. It did not stop him from answering the question. "They would've burned my church down had I denied their request to build under. You see, I had no choice but to let them take over and I have come to be burdened by the screaming of the ones such as yourself that fill the nights. They have turned what is holy ground into a tainted murdering sight, a place where innocence is ripped from the souls of many. They have my existence in this world a hell."  
  
"Are you a priest, sir?" Yugi asked curious. He sounded much like a priest.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"You said before you where a nobleman," he pointed out with a slight frown. Apparently that man could lie.  
  
"My deepest apologies," the priest bowed his head, letting the silk-like strands of hair fall over his face, hiding his mahogany eyes behind them. "I did not feel that telling one that I am a priest right off would be the smartest of things. I had never seen you around, and people now days seem to hold grudges against our profession." He lifted his head back up, but his hair remained, covering a single one of his eyes. "I've been rude, I am Father Pegasus J. Crawford," he extended his hand for the other, "a humble servant of the lord in heaven."  
  
The boy gratefully took Pegasus' hand, only for a second before letting go. "I'm Yugi," he introduced himself with a childlike smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He paused for a second, thinking carefully before asking, "Would you teach me of your God, Father?"  
  
"But of course child," He gave a small smile.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The house was in shambles after Bakura's rampage. The paintings had been torn of the walls, the china was smashed and scattered all over the floor. Ryou had stepped on two pieces since that outburst. The only things that seemed to make it out unharmed for the most part had been the bathroom and the bed. Everything else would have to be cleaned, repaired or replaced and there was no way that Bakura would be doing it himself so it left Ryou to the chore.  
  
Vast russet eyes brimmed with tears as the silver haired boy hugged himself. He had yet to leave his spot huddled up in the corner. He feared that if he moved, it would hurt causing some sort of cry of pain that would anger his lover again. So rather then risking another outburst Ryou simply tugged a pillow and blanket off of the bed and slept in the corner.  
  
The withdrawn behavior worried Bakura greatly. He had not even the slightest clue why Ryou was acting the way he was aside from the fact that he had been broken a few days before. It still wasn't like the boy to act so unsociable. He was quiet and sweet but always put his two cents in. He had a way of letting you know he was there without having to say something. At that moment, however, had he not been looking right at the boy he would pass right by him.  
  
He hadn't thought that he 'little' outburst would effect the boy so much. In fact, he didn't believe that was the reason why he recoiled as he did. With a sigh, Bakura approached the boy who laid one the ground, holding himself as if shielding from the cold. Only the silk shirt he had borrowed the day before covered him.  
  
He let his arms slip around him, pulling him close. The soft unclean scent of Ryou filled his sense with a familiar tingling. Words could never express how much it hurt him to see his lover in such a battered state. "Ryou," Bakura whispered the name, letting his hand glide through the unwashed strands of silver hair. It still contained fragments of wood and porcelain.  
  
He placed a chaste kiss on his forehead to show that he meant no harm upon feeling the boy tense beneath him. It pained him to know it was him that his dear Ryou was afraid of, but he would not show it; not at a time when Ryou needed him more then any other. "I didn't mean to frighten you," he breathed out the words, brushing some of the dirt stained strands from russet eyes.  
  
Under normal circumstances he would've never admit anything that he had been. He did love Ryou, he had for months now, but he had never told the boy before. Admitting to the object of your affection that you are more attached then you had let on was a sign of weakness. Bakura was by no means weak. He was not weak that is, unless he was around Ryou. Ryou was his Achilles' heel, the one thing that anyone could use against him. That was why he had never told anyone.  
  
"Ryou," his spoke breathlessly, his voice low and uncharacteristically gentle. The boy in his arms involuntarily shuddered at the tiny tingling jolts of electricity that the way his name was said sent down his spine. "I will protect you from anything and everyone, even if I have to protect you from myself. I wish no harm to ever be brought upon you again."  
  
"Bakura." thick lashes fell over the unfathomable coffee eyes. The arms around Ryou twitched and tensed in the shock of actually hearing him speak aloud once. Even before his near death experience Ryou had always been fonder of speaking inside one's mind then saying the words aloud. The thought that only those who you willed could hear the sounds that came from him made them seem so much more meaningful. "I love you," he declared clearly but none too loudly. He placed a shy kiss on the others cheek before snuggling deep into the embrace that had been offered to him for quite some time.  
  
He did not need to see it to know that Bakura was indeed smiling right then. Bakura never smiled so it was a wonderfully comforting feeling to know that he was at that certain point in time. "I love you too," the soft- spoken return of feelings came from the pale lips but where followed by a sigh in which made Ryou frown.  
  
'What's wrong?' He spoke once again with his mind, much to the dismay of Bakura. He enjoyed hearing the saccharine calm voice of his lover ringing in his ears.  
  
"I'm afraid I'm going to have to be leaving soon," He replied. His nose nuzzled the surface of Ryou's face, followed by a series of love filled butterfly kisses along the side of his face.  
  
'Where where you be going?' it was inevitable question that Bakura had seen coming.  
  
"Just to the hideout to plan some things," he sounded none too enthusiastic about going there. Actually he seemed the exact opposite from being excited to go there. He needed to though. He must find out and prepare everything. Everyone who had brought harm upon his dearest Ryou would pay dearly. "I will be as quick as I possibly can," he promised placing a diminutive kiss on his lover's lips.  
  
As he drew away two petite hands on the side of his face pulled him back, drawing him to less subtle kiss. Bakura let one of his own hands fall and rest on the small of Ryou's back, returning the kiss lovingly. Unfortunately they couldn't stay like that as long as both would wish. Bakura drew back, a smile barely visible on his lips.  
  
"Hurry back," Ryou whispered letting his hands drop to his side.  
  
"I will," Bakura, replied withdrawing himself. He retreated from the apartment, letting his own near black-brown eyes lock with the russet ones he's grown to love. It was only when he closed the door that he broke away.  
  
Ryou shivered at the long lasting feeling of Bakura's arms around him fading away. He frowned again before getting up and heading towards the bathroom. Now would be a good time to take a bath before he cleaned the house.  
~*~*~  
  
Oh dear. I only got two of the four scenes originally planned. *sigh* This story was meant to be only eight to ten chapters but now it's leaning more towards fifteen to twenty. I hope everyone is up for it.  
  
I'm sorry for the greatly uneventful chapter. I know I should be writing "Without End", but since there wasn't much to this one I decided to get it out of the way before hand. Not to mention the extreme lack of writers block on that particular story.  
  
I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! You have Malik and Yami to look forward to in the next chapter if everything goes as planned! Reviews are good for the authors so please drop me a note and leave your comments, suggestions, criticisms or just random messages! 


	7. The Edge of Life

Thus is God's Will  
Disclaimer: *sighs*…(translation: not mine…)  
I am very proud of my wife. She knows a secret, that really isn't a secret but if you where paying close attention in the last chapter you would've caught it. Oh well, it's all revealed in this chapter anyways.  
Chapter Six: The Edge of Life  
"There is no speech or language where their voice is not heard" ~ Psalms 19:3  
~*~*~  
The morning light was something that he came like less and less each day. It was a reminder to him that he was still alive. Being alive meant that he was still in the world in which he so greatly loathed to a part of; a world in which he was used as a pawn to do other peoples deeds but he did things with no real personal attachment. The daylight which crept through the windows every morning was a reminder that he had no true meaning in his life aside from to protect his brother as he slowly withered away.   
  
So many people hated him because of what he was. The gifted, they hated him because he was one of their enemies, even if not entirely by choice. They didn't even notice him before he 'betrayed' them all anyways. Most of his life was used choosing to ignore his 'gift'. He did not wish to have the power to feel other's emotions through touches, but it was something that he had to deal with his whole life. Those of God's Will found that he was impure blood in the organization. They thought of him as a disgrace, something tainted and unworthy of living. The only reason most of them hadn't killed him already was that one of their leaders, Viper, had a great deal of trust in him.  
  
He had no true place for certainly by now his younger brother would not even remember him. Surly he would remember he had a brother, but there where no guarantees he remembered anything about him. What he would found out would most likely turn his feelings towards hate rather then the strong feeling of brotherly love that he, himself had for the young boy.  
  
Then there was Katsuya. He knew nothing of where the gifted's opinion of him stood. The way that he treated them could easily be pity in which could just as easily be mistaken for actually caring about him. The blonde was never one to give away his opinions of anyways too easily. At least, that's the defense he has grown into ever since his younger sister was killed.  
  
Azure eyes looked down at the owner's very hands that had strangled the life out the young girl in disgust. The pained look in those amber eyes as he snapped the fragile neck still haunted him, though not as much as the feeling of tears hitting his shoulder as Jounouchi had mourned the death of his sister in her killer's arms.  
  
"Seto?" The concerned voice broke through his thoughts. Seto turned to see the same blonde that had just occupied his mind, and couldn't help but frown. The tone of his voice made his insides lurch. How could someone be concerned for the one that destroyed something precious to him? "Are you alright?" He felt the faint brush of Katsuya's fingers moving the hair from his blue eyes, the compassion and uncertainty inside of the blonde making him shiver.  
  
He slapped the hand away. "Stop that," the words where muttered harshly under his breath. Had he been looking upwards instead of at the floor, he would've seen a similar pained look to the one that haunts him. "Your kindness makes my skin crawl."  
  
"What would you rather me do?" The shifting of the bench was heard, as Jounouchi sat down, each of the words that fell from his lips where carefully spoken in a sorrowful character. "Would you rather me result to peaty plains for revenge? Or would you just be happier if I hated you silently?"  
  
There was no time for Seto to get anything in, for Jou continued to speak. "I could do neither. You are my sister's kill, but you are my savior."  
  
"I do not see how you could so easily forgive someone who killed the one most valued to you," Again the words where harsh, filled with the self-anger that Seto was feeling inside of him right now.   
  
"If you had not have killed one of us, all three of us would have been killed," was the whispered reply, "so I do not hold you at fault, nor do I any resentment for choosing to take her life rather then mine. You saved her from the trails of the path destiny had set for us both. I would not wish her to suffer the life I have."  
  
All emotions where blocked from entering Seto's body as Jounouchi lifted his head. He was confused as to why the blonde was blocking his emotions; he had never done it to any channeler, as far as he knew. But because he could not feel what the blonde was, did not mean that Katsuya wasn't feeling everything going on inside of him.  
  
He could feel the regret and self-hate in which was burning inside of his veins. He could feel the butterflies forming in his stomach as he moved his thumb to stroke the brunette's bottom lip. "I do not want you compassion," he heard Seto say, but smiled still not in the least worried about the statement.  
  
The forehead of Jounouchi rested up against Seto's, letting his thumb move from the now dry lip for his hand to be able to cup the brunette's chin. "I know you're lying to me, but I'm afraid you've forgotten one thing," He whispered has he used his hand to push the frail face upwards before pressing his lips unbelievably light against the others. 'I can read your thoughts,' he had said into the others mind as he pulled away allowing the kiss to be somewhat of an enigma.   
  
"You where here to help snatch Yugi, where you not?" Katsuya asked turning his head away from the other. The sudden question made Seto visibly twitch.   
  
"That was a dirty trick, Katsuya," His azure eyes narrowed, "When did you find out Yugi was gone?"  
  
"Last night," Jou replied, still refusing to look at him, "after you fell asleep, I went to say goodnight to Yugi and he wasn't there."  
  
"So you messed with my head so I wouldn't block you and to find out what happened?" Seto placed his hand on the blonde's shoulder suddenly, causing him to jump and look at him; the almost unnoticeable feeling of betrayal coming from Seto stinging, painfully.  
  
"Not so much messed with your head as doing and saying things I wanted to anyways," He moved in closer as he spoke, locking his ocher orbs with Seto's ice-like azure ones, "And I'd be willing to do and say them again." The tip of his nose gently nuzzled the side of Seto's face just by his lips to show he wasn't kidding even though he knew the brunette could feel what he was feeling.  
  
"How can you expect me to trust you?" He asked softly, moving his hand from Jou's shoulder and up brushing the slender digits across the side of the blonde's cheek.  
  
Ocher eyes slipped closed, as the owner absentmindedly encouraged into the feather light touches by leaning into them, "I don't. We are enemies after all."   
  
"And there is no way to change that," It wasn't a question, but more of a statement; something he understood completely but had to say it aloud anyways.  
  
"None at all." Jou murmured tenderly, "If I am to die during this, I wish it to be by your hand."  
  
"What makes you think that I'd kill you?" Unknown to Jou, Seto was leaning closer to him, letting thick lashes fall over azure eyes as he spoke the words.  
  
"You might have no other choice."  
  
"What if I prefer to die then to kill you?"  
  
"Then you've damned us both," there was a small chuckle that emitted from Seto's throat when he heard the blonde speak the words.   
  
He let his head tilt, his nose brushing against that of Jounouchi's; letting him become aware of how close the brunette's face was to his own. "And what if I prefer to kiss you?" He questioned faintly not giving any time for the question to be answered aloud before brushing his lips briefly against the others mouth before pressing them fully in a supple kiss.  
  
'I'd have no choice but to fall for you,' a soft whisper of a voice tickled Seto's mind just as the flaxen haired man began to return his kiss.   
  
It was something bizarrely saccharine. Unlike Jounouchi's previous kiss, it was evident that this one held meaning for it was done slowly as if each movement of the lips held vast import. The frail fingers on Seto's hands held the side of the blonde's face as if it where made of porcelain. It was enough to support the weight of it, yet they where so vigilantly it was amusing.  
  
The kiss ended with an affectionate tug of Jou's bottom lip with Seto's teeth, the dulled bone rolling smoothly off the skin before the brunette fully pulled away.   
  
There was a comfortable pause between the two. That was until Jounouchi remember he was supposed to be meeting Bakura soon or rather, ten minutes ago. He shot strait up from where he was sitting and quickly spoke, "I have to go." Azure eyes looked at him questioningly, in a manner in which turned his blood cold. The brunette's gaze was always unnerving, even when it was something of good nature. "You should too," he suggest softly.  
  
"Why don't I meet you half way, and both of us stay," Seto said the words sarcastically, though Jounouchi was in too much of a hurry to lace up his boots to notice it.  
  
"I'm afraid you can't risk it," He switched from one boot to the other, leaving the laces in a tangled mess from his hurrying, "I'll see you again soon." He quickly finished up the second one, bending over and planting a small peck of a kiss on the brunette's forehead. "Abschied!"(1)  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Yugi!" An exasperated voice called out in which was followed by a series of hard steps upon the cobblestone halls. The small boy jumped upon hearing the feminine voice. That could only mean Jade finally stopped praying, had been looking for him; something was telling him it was for more then a few minutes by the tone in her voice.   
  
The tri-color haired boy his head briefly towards the older man, Pegasus before muttering a soft apology, "I will meet you again soon, will I not?"  
  
"I would have it no other way," The silver haired man gave a small smile before giving a faint bow of his head just as Yugi had done. "I will meet you hear tomorrow at day break."  
  
"I will count the minutes," Yugi smiled before running out of the chapel though not without glancing back at the silver haired priest he had just met as he closed the doors.  
  
"I've never seen you trip over your own lies – Priest," the mocking tone of voice, most defiantly belonging to a man, made the man cringe. There was only one person Pegasus knew of that held such a sinister tone of voice.   
  
He nonchalantly pushed strands of his silver hair behind his ear before commenting on the man's presence. "I have not time for your foolish mind games, Viper," his mahogany eyes narrowed as if to threaten the raven-haired man. It had no affect whatsoever, as you see, he was glaring strait forward rather then at the man himself.  
  
"Contrary to what you, and everyone half-wit in the organization, may think," Viper spoke as he stepped out of his shadowy abyss. He faced towards the crucifix, staring it with an almost bemused look. "I do not play mind games."  
  
"Any man who believes that is a fool," Pegasus retorted, turning on his heal and approaching the other.  
  
"I would say the same for a trickster such as you, Pegasus," For that statement Viper earned a well-deserved glare; he easily shrugged it off. "Forgetting your own lies could prove to be fatal. If that boy had not been such a trusting sap you could have screwed us all over." He paused for a moment and looked as if he was about to laugh, it quickly faded. "I can't believe that half wit actually bought that you where a priest."  
  
"And who is to say that you are any more convincing then I?" A silver eyebrow quirked upwards questioningly towards the raven-haired priest.   
  
"Why shouldn't anyone believe me?" Viper asked in his infamous mock-tone, "I am a priest after all."  
  
"Murderers and homosexuals are not priests, Viper," Pegasus not so benevolently pointed out to the raven-haired priest, at tinge of disgust found in his voice, "You devotion to your God is a pathetic retribution for what the gifted supposedly did to you. You know nothing of your God, you just use his name as some holy shield to guide you along your way."  
  
"What do you know of my God?" Viper question, his voice holding a faraway tone, and gave a quirk of his eyebrow.   
  
"I know more about your God, and many others, then you could even imagine," He remarked. There was something about Viper that had always rubbed him the wrong way. He never really had to do much but be around. He figured it was the false air about the man, but then it wouldn't be saying much about him, for almost every word that came out of his mouth was a lie. He didn't even truly remember exactly who he was anymore. He was like an actor in a never-ending stream of plays. There was no real him.   
  
"I suppose I should expect that from a con artist. After all knowing all to use in your theatrics is what you are paid for, is it not?" The comment made Pegasus twitch, quite visibly. A satisfied smirk played itself on Viper's lips. Oh yes, Pegasus was much fun to toy with.  
  
"That it is," was the defeated reply.   
  
As much fun as it was to twist the silver-haired trickster, he was afraid that there was an important business matter to attend to. The snide remarks would just have to wait until later. Or maybe slip out sometime during their conversation. They where quite used to insulting each other that it became almost natural. "Did you find out the location of the boy?" Viper asked in a voice that could be titled a 'business voice' for it was very professional and detached.   
  
"These things take time, Viper," Pegasus replied in a matter-of-fact nature. He let his eyes slipped closed, trying not to become frustrated with the unpleasant tête-à-tête he was most certainly going to be dragged into.  
  
"Time is something we do not have," Viper spoke the very hard statement that Pegasus knew had been coming.  
  
"Then find a way to earn some, for it will take more then a day to get the boy's full trust," He let out a sigh after the words. Explaining things was not one of his favorite activities to do; least of all when he had to explain things to Viper, mister high-and-mighty who refused to accept anything anyone else said.   
  
"It looks to me as if you have it already," Viper pointed out, and again Pegasus had expected it. He was tempted to roll his eyes, but knew it would only irritate the other man, making him more of a pain to deal with.  
  
"You are a foolish man," He let his head tilt backwards, as to stop the headache that was coming on from actually doing so, "That very foolishness is what is going to put you in your grave."  
  
"I would rather be foolish then a low-life cheat," Viper retorted.  
  
"Ah, but that you are," The way Pegasus made the comment was rather dull in lack of interest in the conversation, "Or have you forgotten how you tricked Ishtar to being your lap boy?"  
  
"I suppose that would make you and I alike."  
  
"We are nothing alike," His eyes snapped open at that comment, easily placing a glare that could kill a normal man. That was the one thing that Viper could say to ever anger him, and said it without a second thought.  
  
"And why do you say that?"  
  
"I may be a cheat, but I am by no means, a murderer."  
~*~*~  
  
The walk down the cobblestone stairs was painfully slow; painfully slow, and painfully boring. The long path gave him far too much time to contemplate about what was going on in his life, and as far as Seto was concerned, he had contemplated his life enough for one day. He gave out an annoyed sigh, knowing that he was only half way down the steps and it would probably take another ten minutes to make it the rest of the way.  
  
Really, he had no idea why they insisted on making so many of the steps. Most likely it was Viper's sadistic torture for not only the people break into the hideout, but also for any of those low rank members, as Viper would say even though there where no ranks in God's Will.   
  
He groaned as he looked down upon what seemed to be never-ending steps, wishing that there were some way he could get down faster. Well, there was, but it would most likely end up in him breaking his neck. Death was certainly not something he was willing to risk for such an idiotic thing as getting down the ungodly long staircase faster. Though, he had to admit, death seemed far more appealing then making his way down the rest of the steps at that moment.  
  
It seemed like an eternity before he made it all the way down, and Seto still had the labyrinth of a hideout to go through before reaching Ishtar's chambers. Now would be one of those times in which every person wished that they could fly, or that the power of teleportation was indeed true and they attained it. Of course both options are ridiculous since they simply did not exist.  
  
Much to his relief or dismay as soon as he got into one of the larger halls he was pulled into one of the more private of rooms. Seto turned to see his capture, grateful that it had been Ishtar and not Jade or Viper. He found each of the three annoying, but Ishtar was quite a bit easier to deal with then the other two, giving he actually had brain cells and wasn't a man which greatly resembled a stuck-up vampire.  
  
"What took you so long? Jade has been back for almost sixteen hours now!" The blonde snapped at him with a dull glint of frustration in his eyes. It would be just Seto's luck to have to deal with a tired and easily irritated version of the blonde.  
  
"It's not as if I had any other choice," Azure eyes narrowed dangerously at Ishtar, causing him to make a sound that sounded much like 'eep'. Tired Ishtar in most cases also meant paranoid Ishtar if it was all mental and not in the least physical.   
  
For a second he looked as if he was about to make another statement about having taken so long, but any sign of seriousness the boy had held before was lost when an entertained grin tugged at the corner of his lips. "Why are you glowing?" He asked much like child would with a singsong voice followed by a small giggle.  
  
"I am not glowing!" Seto snapped, glowering at the blonde.  
  
"Yes you are! Yes you are!" Ishtar chanted happily, "You're usually Seto-Kaiba-I-have-a-crucifix-jammed-up-my-rump-touch-me-and-I'll-castrate-you and right now you look more like Seto-Kaiba-I-just-got-laid-so-take-advantage-of-my-good-mood-and-sap-me-of-my-hopitality!"   
  
"No, I did not get laid," The brunette rolled his azure eyes, "Can we just find Jade and Viper so we can talk about what's going to happen and get it over with. I feel a migraine coming on."  
  
"If you say so Kaiba-kins," Ishtar said, once again much like a child as he pulled Seto outside of the door.  
  
~*~*~  
  
(1)Simply means "Farewell" in German.   
  
I really don't like that first scene, but if I didn't put it in then the story would most likely be dragged out another two or three chapters for development since they're going to be apart for awhile. So, that's the easiest way for me to put it in here and actually be able to get the story done. Gomen ne to anyone who thinks it's a little rushed, but hey, this is the sixth chapter!  
  
I'm sorry that there was no Malik and Yami in this chapter! If I put the scene with them in this one I'd have nothing to write about in the next! Well, that's not true, but it balances better this way.   
  
Anyways, I do hope everyone enjoyed it. It's nice and long for you this time. ~^; Please review! 


	8. Tourniquet

Thus is God's Will 

**Warnings**: Mild violence. 

Anyone who reads this must surely hate me for how long it took me to update. However I had to put this on hiatus in order to get some of my other fictions done. I have no intention of abandoning this story—_ever. This is by far my favorite storyline and I would probably cry if I lost it. I suppose I should call this story my "baby".   _

I decided to go with the Yami/Malik couple. It's only implied for the most part though. So if you don't like the pairing you have nothing to fear. It really is more for my amusement than anything. XD

**Chapter Seven: T****ourniquet**

"Therefore the wicked will not stand in the judgment, nor the sinners in the assembly of the righteous." ~ Psalms 1:5

===============

Ishtar poked his head through the doorway in order to make sure that everyone was where they were supposed to be. Upon seeing that everyone was he dragged Seto inside the room with him. For some reason the brunette seemed reluctant to attend this 'meeting'. It was understandable considering how much teasing he had already taken from the tanned male and Jade just happened to be twice as bad as he was when it came to teasing.

As soon as Ishtar and Seto entered the room, Yugi took in a sharp breath. His eyes fell on the blonde for a moment. There was something off about him. On the outside Ishtar seemed to be nice enough as he was smiling and his lavender eyes were not so cold and dead as normal but there was something about his aura that rubbed Yugi the wrong way. It was dark and sinister, unfeeling even as that of a cold-blooded murderer. None of the others from God's Will had had such powerful auras.

The small boy took a few steps backwards so that he was up against Jade's body. The compassion in the brunette woman's heart helped ease his own a bit but he still could not help but be terrified by Ishtar's dark aura. "Yugi, what's wrong?" Jade whispered the question into his ear. To her—and Viper who was currently looking at the multi-color haired boy with a perplexed expression—the reaction to the two was rather strange.

"Don't let him come near me," Yugi said, the statement being more of a plea than an actual statement. His voice had cracked a bit when he spoke it. Though she was still greatly confused Jade nodded, wrapping her long arms around the boy in an attempt to comfort his fears. 

Her grip on Yugi only tightened as Ishtar approached them. She could feel his body go completely rigid in fear, which only proved to confuse her more. In her personal opinion Seto proved to be a lot more frightening than Ishtar could ever be. 

The tanned male looked into Yugi's face for a moment, smirking at the way he shied away from him. All of his visions seemed to have been right. Thus far this boy held only the power to channel other's emotions but other powers were beginning to awaken. He reached a hand out, placing it on Yugi's cheek causing the small boy to flinch but he still could not pull away. 

Anger, hatred, possessiveness, and sorrow—the emotion burned his heart. "I'm going to show you something," Ishtar said softly, "Whatever you do don't pull away." Still afraid and somewhat overwhelmed all Yugi could do was nod his head dumbly. Lavender eyes flickered upwards towards Jade who still had her arms wrapped tightly around Yugi. "Release him," he commanded. 

Jade looked down at Yugi, not sure if it was all right for her to let him go. He tilted his head upwards to look at her, smiling reassuringly. "It's okay," he told her. Though it did not do much to ease her doubt she let her arms slip away from the small frame they held so tightly. 

With Jade no completely broken off from physical contact, Ishtar moved his free hand from its place at his side to Yugi's other cheek. "Don't move," he murmured as he placed his forehead against the other's, his eyes slipping closed. The three left in the room turned to each other, all looking for an answer to the same question: what's going on?

For the other two the answer was quite clear. Almost as soon as Ishtar closed his eyes he began having a vision. The close contact and the level of Yugi's channeling abilities allowed the vision to be passed on. It was ironic that Ishtar had known this would work by seeing him doing just as he was in a vision beforehand. 

Just as he saw he would, Yugi was trembling from the images flashing in his mind's eye. It seemed almost as if he were actually watching these happen right before his eyes yet at the same time each passing fraction of events seemed just like a dream. Soon enough Yugi's trembling worsened, his eyes brimming with tears, and his body growing numb and weak. He reached a hand out and clasped onto the fabric of Ishtar's black robes. His knees were growing week. 

Everyone was dying right before Yugi's eyes but it all happened so fast. There was nothing he could do to stop it. Some of the people seemed to die more than once. Were these images the future? Or the possibilities for the future? So many people were dying. Some of them he didn't know but then some… Yugi shivered. These visions were overwhelming. They were far too real.

The last one came upon him, slowing down as if it were truly happening before his eyes. In the vision there was Ishtar and Viper. All of the previous visions had been about someone dying, which meant that this one would too. The question was, which one of them was the one to go? Though there was also another question floating around in the back of Yugi's mind. Why exactly was Ishtar showing him all of this? 

Suddenly Yugi jumped causing Jade to taking a few steps forward. This had gone on long enough. She was quickly stopped from advancing any further by Seto, who shook his head. He himself didn't trust Ishtar, but he knew enough that whatever he was showing Yugi would be for the best. Naturally this action earned the brunette a glare. He paid it no heed.

Yugi collapsed into Ishtar's arms. There was so much blood. It had splattered everywhere covering not only the person who it had come from and the person who had spilt it but all the surrounding area. He could practically feel the warm droplets on his face and taste the copper-like flavor on his tongue. How is it that one could spill so much blood? A choked sound passed Yugi's lip as he felt bile build up in the back of his throat. He was going to be sick. Either that or he was going to pass out. 

Through the shock of what he had just seen Yugi was barely able to make out of the feeling of Ishtar's arms tightening around him as he felt all shreds of consciousness slip away. The last thought that entered his mind as everything went black was of what he had seen. 'The man with the red eyes is going to die…' 

===============

It seemed almost as if the water dripped backwards as he stared at the puddle, lavender eyes half-lidded in a daze. Water almost always seemed like it was dripping backwards when he looked at it for two long. Oddly enough, there was never a puddle. It was just some trick of his mind. He always seemed to see things that weren't really there. 

He pressed a tan cheek against the hard wood floor, watching the nonexistent puddle intently. Why it that he always seemed to find himself entranced with such things? Actually—why was it that he always saw these things that were not real? It wasn't always water either. Sometimes it was blood dripping backwards in the same matter. Or at times he wouldn't see a form of liquid at all but rather something such as a bird not native to the land flying overhead. 

One could call them visions if they wished to do so. They always seemed to foreshadow things to come though he had yet to learn how to properly interrupt them. He never cared enough to try. Though others called what he was able to see a gift he just thought it was from drinking too much absinthe (1). Wormwood has been known for making people hallucinate. As far as he was concerned, that was exactly what his little 'signs' were. 

It was usually about this time when he would begin to feel dizzy. The hallucinations would become overwhelming, causing his head to spin and his vision turn black. This was the time that he would normally let his eyes fall close and welcome a state of unconsciousness. Being unconscious was easier than staying awake and dealing with his hallucinations. 

Today, however, that was going to happen. He was only able to barely make out the sound of footsteps coming from right in front of him followed by the blurred outline of boot-covered feet. There was no warning before the sound a slap rang through the room. His vision was suddenly clear again and his head no longer spinning as he raised his hand to touch his now stinging cheek. Had that been necessary? 

His lavender eyes shifted upwards as he pushed himself up. He wasn't even the slightest bit surprised when he found himself looking into crimson colored eyes. He should've figured as much. "May I ask exactly what that was for, _Yami?_" He asked regarding the one before him. 

The one named Yami gave him a curt look as if the other shouldn't have to ask why he was slapped. "I should've figured you'd forget," he drawled out causing the tanned one to groan. Yami had just used 'that tone'. 'That tone' meant that there was surely a rant about he was 'irresponsible', 'self-centered', and 'immature' was about to come on. They generally went through this once a week.

"What did I forget?" the flaxen-haired male asked exasperatedly. Couldn't they skip this for once? It wasn't as if he _meant_ to forget anything and everything as Yami claimed he did. It was just hard to remember everything that the male said. After all it seemed as if Yami gave himself new that he was supposed to remember every three seconds. He barely had time to breath with all the tri-color-haired male put on his plate. The hallucinations didn't seem to help either. They generally made it harder for him to remember anything considering he normally passed out after having one. 

But alas, Yami never took that into consideration. Instead he would always yell at the other until he was blue in the face. "Honestly Malik, don't you think about anything aside from yourself?" Yami asked, placing a hand on his hip, "We were supposed to meet Jounouchi _half an hour _ago_."_

Malik quickly took this into consideration, racking his brain for some lingering trace of a memory that might hint to have being told about that. However he was more interested in another factor of the situation. If they were supposed to meet Jounouchi half an hour ago why didn't Yami remind him of it then? This brought a smirk to Malik's lips. As soon as that happened Yami cringed looking down at the tanned male with a bit of a worried look. He knew the question that was about to come from the other's mouth. "Why did you wait to tell me this until now?" Malik asked, his smirk growing wider.

"I forgot," Yami answered quickly, his words meshing into one. He realized he shouldn't have said how long ago they were supposed to meet Jounouchi. That had ended up being his undoing. He knew that it wasn't very likely that Malik was going to forget about this. Oh, no. He was going to enjoy teasing the tri-color haired male for all it was worth. It was payback time for all the times that Yami had gone on and on whenever Malik forgot anything.

Oh yes, Malik was going to enjoy this very, _very_ much. "You, Yami_—who doesn't forget anything, __ever—forgot that we were supposed to meet one of your best friends today?" Malik asked in a mocking tone-of-voice. _

Naturally, this earned him a glare from Yami. Even though he was well aware that he deserved to be teased endlessly at the moment, he was also very annoyed with the fact that they were still running late and the teasing was doing nothing to help it. "Can we go over this later? We're late enough as it is," he asked, holding his hand out for the other to grab and pull himself up with. 

After a moment of looking questioningly at the hand, Malik took it, using Yami's help to stand up again. "I suppose since we are running late I can pester you about forgetting later," he stated as walked passed Yami and towards the door, "That is unless I forget that you forgot."

A hand on his wrist stopped Malik from going any further. He looked over his shoulders at Yami just as the other was wrapping his arms around his waist. "Omae ga suki da (2)," Yami whispered, placing a kiss on the tanned male's cheek. That was the only thing he said before releasing his grip and walking out the door.

Malik stood their blinking for a moment. That had been the first time Yami had told him that. What an interesting day. As he too left the room a small smile cracked on Malik's lips and a half drunk goblet of absinthe was left abandoned on the floor. 

===============

(1) This is liquor made from soaking wormwood and other herbs in grain oil. It's illegal to sell in the US if it contains wormwood so US citizens must order it from Europe! It can be quite expensive too! High quality absinthe can cost somewhere around $200. Scary, ne?

(2) Well… it can either mean, "I like you", "I love you", or "I'm fond of you" depending on what way you mean "suki". In this case Yami means, "I love you".  

Ah how I love knowing that there are probably dozens of people blinking like mad wondering what the hell happened in that first scene. XD All shall be explained… eventually. Also I would like to advise you all in advance to make sure you have read the warnings. The second I get flamed for killing someones favorite character I will go berserk. I'm warning you all in advance for in about 3 chapters this story is going to become darker and more violent. 


End file.
